Love found in all the wrong places?
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: Severus Snape has made a truce with the marauders for Lilys sake and now has found a girl that sparks his interest can lily help him get her even though her family isn't who he wishes?Possible SB/RL J/L AL/FL SS/OC rating for later ch on hold for comp prb
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story that I am writing for friend tell me what you think I know wouldn't happen in the story but that is why it is an Alternate Universe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT C.**

Severus Snape walked for his final time onto Platform 9 ¾ and straight into the last group of people he wished to see. The Marauders and their group. Sirius Black and his newest piece of arm fluff. Remus 'the wolf' Lupin talking with Frank Longbottom and his fiancée Alice Jonick. Peter Pettigrew speaking with his girlfriend, some sixth year Ravenclaw. James Potter and Lily Evans. 'My Lily' he thought. 'My sister stolen from me by Potter.' But who is this new girl? She's beautiful. Caramel colored skin, rosy lips, a small centered nose. Chocolate eyes, dark not milk, almost black. Curly hair right down to the small of her back, dark brown with blonde highlights. She looks Hispanic or Egyptian.

His thoughts were then interrupted by Black opening his big mouth. "Hey Snivellus watch where your going and stop staring at C."

I sneered at Black. "I will go where I please you arrogant" a loud "SEVERUS" from Lily rode over the end of his sentence.

He continued his muttering about the obscene Gryffindor as he turned to the girl he considered family. Her eyes were flashing as she looked at the boys in front of her. Severus was standing facing Sirius, Her boyfriends best friend, and none other than said numbskull James Potter himself.

She knew that he was a jerk; she had been saying that about James for the first six years of school but this past summer she decided to give him a chance. And now she was regretting it. The marauders thought that she shouldn't have forgiven Severus for calling her a mudblood two years ago but she did. How else was she supposed to survive her summer holiday otherwise?

"That is IT! The three of you will be nice or James you will not only be Prick-less but also girlfriend-less." Black's eyes and mine both bugged out. Lily was getting graphic and going into evil mode and from looks of things Potter was going to try to sweet talk her and I for one knew that wouldn't work. But maybe, just maybe my best friend was still in there and hadn't been obliterated by the Marauders.

"But Lils," began Potter. I scoffed I gave her that nickname. "Sirius was being the dick." Until that point Black thinking that it was going to be blamed on me once more was nodding in agreement until that comment when he realized that it was being pushed off onto him. It took all the self-control I had not to start laughing my ass off at the face he made before yelling out "HEY!" but that didn't help.

"I don't care if Sirius was being himself, ("HEY!" again from Black) Make nice." She gave Potter a look as he was about to interrupt. "Sev is my oldest and best friend. Now shake hands and accept him because dealing with me means dealing with him too." James and I eyed each other up. "Friends?" he asked sticking out his hand. 'It's for Lily.' "Yeah, Friends." I said taking his hand.

"Finally." Said Lily smiling. The only good thing that came to mind at that point was looking at Black and seeing the look of disgust. Just then Lily grabbed a hold of Potter's hand and mine and led us to a compartment as the others trailed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys regular warnings no slash so far lol but C finally reveals her name **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE ONLY C**

This is bad, was all Severus Snape could think as he sat in the compartment with the marauders. Across from him sat his best friend Lily Evans in the lap of the man he had come to hate but ended up making a truce with, for his sister of course. Next to them sat Sirius Black a boy that he had known his entire life. True his mother had married a muggle but because of her high standing in the ministry the Black family stayed close. The boy sitting in front of him though hated his guts for lack of a better term and was not very happy about his best friend making a truce with him. The other two Marauders and the soon to be Longbottom's didn't seem to mind his presence though he wished that the new student would at least give him a second glance and maybe she had been especially with the looks that lily was giving the two of them.

After the train had pulled out of the station Lily stood up. "Remus we better get down to the prefects compartment." That was when Severus noticed the head girl badge on his adopted sister.

"You made head girl then?" he asked truly curious but also for other reasons. He snuck a glance at C.

"Yeah but I have no idea who Head boy is." She then turned to James. "Remember your promise." James turned red as Lily and Remus left the compartment. Severus smirked as the others openly laughed though after Sirius was finished laughing at his friends expense he returned to glaring at Severus.

"So Sniv… I mean Severus why did you agree to the truce. Truth please." Said James as the rest of the compartment waited for his answer. Severus realized that this was the first time that C had looked at him full on and with interest.

Severus cleared his throat. As he began to talk there was no trace of a sneer in his words only truth. The voice, he noted, that he only used this voice when he was talking to lily. The reason he was using this voice with James Potter was far beyond comprehension for him. "Well I wanted to be able to openly be friends with Lily without you I guess being in the way. Lily and I grew up together, she is my best friend and after the past few months of her nagging me to make a truce with you I guess today it finally was pounded into my thick skull. Plus she threatened never speaking to me ever again if I didn't and truthfully she stopped returning my owls a quarter of the way through the summer because I refused. She even ignored me when I would walk over to the house." At that comment James' eyes got real big. "I live right down the street from her and yes if you're wondering I saw you sneak through her bedroom window more than once from your broom."

That little snippet of information was going to be used as black mail later on this year but with the truce embarrassing him in a friendly (well almost) setting was a lot more fun. The fact that James' expression went from surprised to an embarrassed look that would have done a Weasley proud was quite funny and everyone, including both Sirius and Severus, laughed openly at James.

"Well Cousin at least we know you won't be able to get away with doing something with Lily this coming summer." Laughed C. Her laugh was like music thought Severus.

"You know Snape you're not too bad the fact that you caught Prongsie here sneaking into Lils house with the invisibility cloak on is awesome in my opinion." Stated Sirius laughing once again at James turning an even brighter red.

"Well I have to admit that you two were strong adversaries but maybe now we could be allies?" asked Severus. That caused the marauders eyes and everyone else's to get big.

"Wait let me get this straight Severus Snape is willing to become a marauder for the sake of Lily?" asked Sirius in a disbelieving tone. Severus smirked. At the end of last year a series of pranks reigned through the Slytherin commons. They thought it was the marauders and the four pranksters gladly took the blame but what they didn't know is that it was Severus Snape pranking his own house.

"Black who do you think was Pranking the Slytherins in their own common room?" he asked smirking. The other boys' eyes got big and got the glint they retained when Sirius got a surprise.

"That was you?" asked Peter for the first time with a sort of awe in his voice. The pranks had been intricate enough to be planned by Remus but complicated enough to look like the work of the two masterminds.

"Yup. I've been doing a lot of smaller pranks through the years to get you four to take the blame. After loosing lily at the end of last year I stepped it up." He said looking at C.

She was obviously impressed. Someone that could get away with it and blame it on her cousin was good in her book. Plus the fact that he was kind of cute mixed with a mysterious air made it better. When they were on the platform he had been wearing a muggle Goth sort of get up. Tight black jeans, a black leather coat, and a tight muscle t. but now he had shed the jacket and every few seconds she was glancing appreciatively at his physique. Not a large as James Potter but just as muscular. With the long hair in her opinion he was HOT!

"Well how about we induct him Pads and start on the first prank of the year." Asked James.

"Okay but we'll work on the nickname later but how about we get your house." Said Sirius.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Those death eater trainees are already getting on my nerves. But I heard that you ran away black." Stated Severus.

"Yeah my mum well she wanted me to join _HIM_ and I basically told her to shove that idea where the sun doesn't shine." That brought giggles from the two women in the compartment. Then Frank spoke.

"As long as the rest of us aren't involved its fine with me but you better get it done before the law returns." Severus smirked.

"I have the perfect plan but there is a price."

"Slytherin till the end hu Sev?" asked James

"Why of course Prongs but see the price is small," he turned to C "what in Merlin's name is your real name because frankly I feel stupid calling you by one letter. Though Prongs and Padfoot seem to have no qualms at all about it."

She giggled, knowing that the man in front of her a subtly insulted her cousin without him knowing was funny in her opinion. "My name is Ceciliy Potter." She said sticking out her hand for Severus.

He grasped it and brought it to his lips in an old pureblood manner after wards saying. "It is nice to meet you my lady." She giggled and the others knew something was starting.


End file.
